The Night that Changed Their Lives
by moonhorse14
Summary: After Jason comes out of his coma he goes out on a mission. On his way back he notices Strauss is about to rape a familiar looking girl. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

Jason:

It was night and I was riding back from my first mission after my "deep sleep". I didn't even get a day off. I was out for five days. Apparently, while I was in my coma Strausser found the amulet and was now on Monroe's good side. How don't understand how anyone could trust a man with mental problems.

As I headed towards the stables I saw the devil himself Strausser. He was drunk and trying to control a girl he was probably about to rape while he had a bottle of sometime of hard liquor. I stopped Risky (my horse) because I did not want to get in Strausser way. Who knew what he would do to me if I got in the way. The girl was struggling to get out of his hold. I could only see the silhouette of her. Just from her silhouette it reminded me of Charlie. But there was no possible way she was here.

"Well aren't you in for a treat!" The man said.

Suddenly the girl cried out. "Leave me alone you sick bastard!"

It was Charlie! I felt excited and full of anger at the same time. I had to think this through carefully. I couldn't just run over to them yelling some cheesy line I would get killed. I knew what I would do! Sneak up on the drunk Strausser and attack with my knife. I could shoot him with my bow but there was a chance I could shoot Charlie.

I got off Risky and quietly crept up. Strausser was still having trouble keeping Charlie still and was still incapable of talking off her clothes. He stopped fidgeting for a second and lifted the bottle in his hand. He cracked it over her head. She was now unconscious. I crept faster and faster. Then I reached him. He was just unbuttoning his pants when I took my knife and slit his throat where I thought the jugular was.

He turned around grabbing the cut on his neck. He pulled his hand away from his neck and looked at it. "Who are you he said in a raspy voice?"

"The man who did the world a big favor." I replied with sass.

Strausser's body got more and more lifeless. He just sat there and didn't say anything else. Then he just dropped dead. I took Strausser's pack and picked up Charlie. I knew what I had to do and that was leave and maybe never come back. I slung Charlie over the front of the saddle and hoped on. We had to go before anyone sees the body. I moved Risky up to a gallop and we headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie:

My head hurt. What the hell happened? The last I could remember was just that I was just about to get raped by Strausser, the only man my uncle feared. I felt my pants to see if they were still. Surprisingly, yes they were still there. I also had some additional piece of clothing. A jacket. I felt warm even though the early September morning cold, was biting at my face.

Slowly I opened my eyes. It was almost morning. I could see the hazy reddish-orange color in the sky.

I looked around. There was a horse, a saddle, packs, and a boy. He was asleep. I couldn't make out his face because of the lighting but I could tell he gave me the jacket since he was only wearing a thin long sleeved shirt.

I took a deep breath in and I could smell the strong stench of hard alcohol. Strausser probably spilled it all over me. That drunk asshole. I put my hand on my head. When I touched the top it felt like I had a giant bruise. I heard a little ruffling noise and looked over at the boy. The boy rolled over and slowly began to wake up. I closed my eyes just enough so I could still watch him.

The boy stretched making grunting noises just like Danny used to do. He stood up and looked at me. He kneeled down next to me. I slowly closed my eyes all the way so he would not notice. He rubbed my shoulder. "You will be back in no time Charlie." He said. The voice it sounded so familiar. He got up and walked away.

I opened my eyes all the way once his back was facing my direction. The light was getting a little better. The guy had dark hair and broad shoulders. He looked pretty muscular. Then he turned around. It was Nate or whoever! Did he rescue me?

He realized my eyes were wide open. "Charlie, are you okay?" He said as he walked towards me. I nodded even though I was in so much pain. He knelt down next to me and took out a flask of water. Then handed it to me.

"What's happened and who are you really? I demanded. He looked at the ground for a second.

"My name is Jason. I saved you from Strausse and I killed him. I had to run away so I took you along."

"I don't get it. Why do you keep saving me? I almost got you killed!"

"I don't know it just something about you." We both sat in silence for a while. "I can find your family for you and I will be out of your hair."

"I can do it myself."

"Ah I'm not sure you can do that with the Militia searching around for us."

I glared at him. "Then what makes you so certain you can lead both of us."

"I know the area and the militia. Plus I have a horse"

I looked at the horse. He was a tall dark bay with long legs. He looked fast.

"Okay I will come along with you."

"Great! We should go down to the lake before we leave. I need to get more water and let Risky a drink." He said with a cute smirk.

He tacked up Risky and packed up the supplies. Then put me on Risky's back. He jumped up behind me right behind my back. Then he grabbed the reins and sent Risky down a path towards the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason:

As we rode down the trail towards the lake Charlie's hair continued to blow in my face. I remember from before it smelled like sweet flowers but now in smelled like liquor from Strausser. I think she knew that too, because she tried to keep her hair on the front of her shoulders. I didn't mind though.

When we arrive at the lake, we both got off. The lake was very calm this morning. Charlie seemed to still be a little out of it since the bottle to the head. I filled up the bottles with water from the lake and let Risky get a drink. I watched Charlie who stared at the water. I could tell through the reflection she noticed her large bruise of the top of her forehead.

"You know what, I think I'm going to try getting some of this horrible stench of my body. Do we have time for that?

I looked at her for a second. I know we have time since we are far away from the militia, but I was afraid I would stare too much at Charlie, naked. "Yeah you could take a quick one."

She began taking off her shirt. I decided to act like I was looking into the woods but my eyes kept trying to crawl towards her. Then I walked over to Risky to act as though I had to check his girth.

By now she was completely submerged in the water. I couldn't see a thing. I eventually decided not to creepy so I just looked away. It was a challenge.

"That feels much better." She said as she walked up to me.

"Should we get going?" I said, putting the stirrups down on the saddle.

"Yeah."

I helped her up then I got on right behind her. My chest was right on her back. I could feel her breath.

I started Risky at a trot as we headed to the other side of the lake. Charlie was bouncing around a lot. A trot was not very comfortable for to people. If I started posting this situation would get very awkward. I then thought it would be a good idea to switch between the walk and canter.

"So Jason tell me about your real life."

"I guess I could since my father will probably try to disown my now."

"Why?"

I sighed, she might hate me if I told her, but it was now or never. "Since he is Captain Neville."

There was silence for the rest of the ride. When we found an appropriate place to camp there was still now talking. I made a fire and hunted some small animals with my bow. Charlie sat there thinking the whole time.

Once we finished dinner Charlie came over and sat next to me.

"I'm not mad at you I just had to think."

"It's fine. I know it's a little shocking."

"Yeah I was definitely surprised." She said with a slight smile.

I let out a small laugh.

"I can tell something though."

"Really what?"

"That you're not like your dad." Her face was inches from mine. Her eyes sparkled from the flickers of firelight. I leaned in and our lips met. Her hands wrapped around my neck to make the kiss a little deeper. We pulled apart after a couple of second. We both smiled at each other.

"We should get some sleep." She said

"You are right we should." I got up then helped her up. I rolled out my sleeping bag. Then Charlie rolled her sleeping bag out right next to mine. Then we both got into our bags.

In my bag I thought about what Charlie said earlier, that I wasn't like my dad. That was the best thing I have heard in a while.


End file.
